Margaret Moonglow
"She was called "The Goddess of Death." With daggers in hand, she would chant her requiem. If you heard it, odds are you'd just drawn your last breath. The mere sound of her voice would put ice in your veins. I know... I heard it myself once, from a hundred yards away. The moment it touched my ear, I passed out for an entire week. If I heard it up close, I could scarcely imagine..." '' ''-Darrias Ombrafreccia, The Shadearrow Mob ''Simple Bio '' Full Name: Margaret Sheila Marmia II Sex: Female Place of Birth: Lordaeron Capital Date of Birth: Year 15 (Unofficial Timeline) Current Residence: Undercity Age: 21 Eye Color: Pure Yellow, formerly hazel Hair Color: Whitish Blonde Hairstyle: Long and messy; a little longer than shoulder length Weight: 102 lbs. Height: 5’5” Intelligence Level: High Known Languages: Common, Forsaken Jewelry: Encrusted green circular jewels on her armor, mother’s ring on right hand Left/Right Handed: Right, but ambidextrous when it comes to weapons. Personality: Manipulative, smart, cunning, spooky Voice: Margaret Moonlight from No More Heroes 2, usuallty speaks very quietly. Patience Level: High Optimist or Pessimist: Margaret is somewhere in the middle; though, at times she can be more of an optimist. Greatest Fear: The Light Biggest Regret(s): Dying to the Scourge Biggest Accomplishment(s): Assassination of her father, mother, and aunt Family: Margaret Marmia I (Mother), Mortimer Marmia II (Father), Sheila Sorella (Aunt), Mortimer Marmia I (Grandfather, Forsaken, Father Mortimer Shadowgrasp) Marital Status: Single Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Aliases/Nicknames: The Reaper, The Goddess of Death Titles: The Reaper, The Goddess of Death Affiliation(s): Undercity Occupation(s): Rogue, Jewelcrafter, Sister of the Shadow, former Paladin Mounts: Reaper (Skeletal Horse) Skills: Assassination, Jewelcrafting Theme Song(s): Philistine- No More Heroes 2 Likes: The Darkness, adventures, jewelcrafting, assassination Dislikes: The Light, The Alliance Favorite Color: Black Favorite Food: Doesn’t eat Favorite Drink: Doesn’t drink Favorite Music: Her theme song: Philistine Favorite Animal: Horse Religion: Previously a follower of the Light; now that her eyes have been opened, Margaret is dedicated to the Shadows. Physical Description The sight of Margaret Moonglow is disturbing for most Alliance. Margaret's entire body is youthful but pale. Her eyes shine a bright yellow, with her mouth commonly smiling creepily. Her hair is a whitish blonde, most unkempt, going to her shoulders. On Margaret's right ring finger is her mother's platinium wedding ring. She is dressed in a blue leather uniform, bearing the tabard of Undercity. Her armor is encrusted with green, circular jewels that shine eerily. When it is cold, she is commonly found with a blue, warm headpiece on her temple. In her hands lie Lightbane and Reaper, her deadly daggers. They are tipped with lethal poisons. Birth of a Reaper The story is passed on for generations. The story of Margaret Sheila Marmia II, A.K.A. Margaret Moonglow. Margaret Marmia II grew up in a wealthy family in Lordaeron’s Capital. She was the daughter of Mortimer Marmia II and Margaret Marmia I. Her grandfather, Mortimer I, was an amazing Priest of the Church of the Holy Light. Margaret II was raised with belief in the Holy Light. She adored whatever she was given, as it was given to her by the Light. When Margaret became an adult, she moved to a luxurious mansion in Lordaeron. She trained as a Paladin, wanting to uphold the Light in its greatest potential. However, the Scourge would not allow this to happen. When Arthas and his troops rampaged into Lordaeron, the Marmia family was evaporated. Margaret and her family became mindless slaves to the Lich King. Her parents were sent with Arthas to Northrend, while Margaret and her grandfather stayed in Lordaeron. Reaper's Got Your Name After Arthas’ control weakened, Margaret was dumbfounded. Her entire life was devoted to the Light, but now it had all been ruined. The Light had abandoned her. She made an oath to purge any and all members of the Church of the Holy Light. She donned the profession of a Lightslayer, and gave herself a new name, Margaret Moonglow, the Reaper, the Goddess of Death. When the Wrath of the Lich King was released from the Frozen Throne, Margaret went over to Northrend to fight the Scourge, and put an end to her torment. While there she met her parents and aunt as mindless Scourge. She was forced to kill them in defense of the Hand of Vengeance. She advanced on to Icecrown Citadel with the Forsaken, and eventually hear of Arthas’ death. Reveling in the end of her master, she returned home to find return to her work. Now enjoying life in Undercity’s Rogue Quarter, Margaret spends her time jewel-crafting, exploring, and assassinating. As a member of the Cult of the Forgotten Shadow with her grandfather, The Reaper comes for all sinners against the Night Father, namely the followers of the Light. Before and after assassinations, she plays an eerie tune on her flute, signaling the beginning of the end. “Reaper, Reaper, that's what people call me! Why? Cause they all die! When I sing, I end their lives!” The Goddess of Death, while spending her leisure time exploring the history of the world and making powerful enchanted jewels, is always ready to give a soul of a sinner to the Night Father. Betrayed by the Light, Margaret hunts down all who inhabit its glory. With the power of mind tricks (Such as using her flute to scare the victims into hesitation before the battle.), her daggers, Lightbane and Reaper, her elusiveness, and her quick wit... “Reaper’s got your name!” Category:Forsaken Category:Horde Rogue Category:Horde Category:Undead Category:Characters